Akad
by jeffjung
Summary: "Mikir dulu kek Yong! Jaehyun mah anak santri dari orok! Sholat lancar lo cuma setahun sekali itupun kalo lo nggak molor sholat ied! Bawannya Qur'an, lo mah boro - boro Qur'an! Iqro aja belum selesai!"/Islamic/GS/Jaeyong/NONBAKU/HARSHWORDS
1. Chapter 1 : Jaehyun

_Namanya Muhammad Jaehyun Malik_ _Ibrahim. Anaknya bapak Junho Ibrahim, lahir bulan Februari tanggal 14, pas hari valentine. Makanan kesukaannya Bakso Udang punya Bu Yuri kalau nggak siomay belakang Plaza kampus, Tapi sering banget jajan cilok depan masjid. Fakultas Ekonomi ambil Manajemen Bisnis, udah 4 semester. Ketua UKM UKKI (Unit Kegiatan Kerohanian Islam) Universitas, pas waktu jaman SMA juga jadi ketua Rohis. Tahun ini ditunjuk jadi Ketua Ospek fakultas._

 _Peringatan siaga 3!_

 _Tahun kemaren yang cuma jadi MC aja degemnya nambah!_

 _Jadi ketuanya lagi?_

 _Apa kabar cabe - cabean diluar sana!_

 _Masa iye gue nambah saingan?!_

 _Rose, Chaeyong, Mina, Yeri belum kelar masa harus nambah?_

 _WHAT THE FLOWER?!_ "

* * *

 _JUNG JAEHYUN_

 _LEE TAEYONG_

 _AKAD_

 _GS!_

 _ROMANCE / DRAMA_

 _NON BAKU_

* * *

"Goblok!" umpat Jennie tanpa perasaan terus lihat yang punya buku harian lagi selonjoran buka majalah yang isinya roti sobek semua. "Ya kali Jaehyun mau ama bentukan model kaya lu cuk!"

Sedangkan yang di sindir cuma diem. Bodo amat juga mau Jennie nyinyir sampai busa. orang pangeran dia ini.

"Gila Yong lu stalk apa gimana?" Jennie takjub begitu buka lembar buku selanjutnya. Data pribadi Jaehyun, pangeran hitz sekolah yang bikin sobatnya sampai mabok baca iqro demi bisa lihat senyuman mautnya doang. "Anjir sampe ukuran ama warna celana dalem juga lu catet! Ngintip dimana lu nyet!"

Taeyong kibasin rambutnya, padahal cuma sebahu. Niat cuma mamerin sama Jennie doang dia habis cat rambut, kemaren ungu sekarang pink. "Itu kata Yuta waktu lihat Jaehyun ganti baju diruang ganti cowok"

"Mereka liat - liatan pedang gitu?"

"Bego!" sembur Taeyong sambil lempar bantal yang tadi dia tindih. "Bukanlah! sesama cowok pasti tau nyet!"

"Emang lu serius ama Jaehyun?" tanya Jennie penasaran, bingung aja gitu. Taeyong yang sejatinya pacaran paling lama 5 bulan tiba - tiba ngebet banget buat pdkt sama cowok.

Padahal kalau dilihat - lihat selama ini dia yang selalu disamperin. Mana kalau didaftar daftar mantan Taeyong itu udah setara sama barisan kutu merembet sampai kemana - kemana. Terus nggak ada yang bener lagi, ada Bobby putus gara - gara bau nafasnya bukan itu juga sih kata Taeyong kalau ciuman ama Bobby itu sakit, ada yang nancep katanya. Ada Mino anak YG rapper underground parahnya lagi sohibnya Bobby, putus gara - gara ngelem. Mana yang dipakai lem pipa kan Taeyong jyjyq. Abis Mino ada Jongin, cowok bangsat kalau kata Taeyong. Ya kali grepe - grepe di sawah mana banyak jagungnya. Ntar jadi kasus 'Jagung Bergoyang' kan bahaya. Sebenernya ada banyak sih.

Tapi satu yang kata Jennie sih paling lama.

Namanya Jhonny, bule asal Amerika. Dj club malam, jadi nggak heran kalau tiap pulang Taeyong teler. Biasanya minum susu coklat malah di jejelin corona. Taeyong emang nakal tiap hari ke kampus cuma pakai _skinny jeans, mini skirt, leather skirt_ yang paling normal sih cuma pakai _maxi skirt_ itupun kadang belahan sampai paha! Tapi dia nggak pernah minum. Mungkin faktor pergaulan, sama pacar dulu yang minum setetes udah teler sekarang segelas aja udah pusing.

G

Taeyong emang nggak kuat minum bir. Kalau _wine_ mungkin dia masih sanggup.

Kembali ke Jhonny. Kenapa dia beda? Karena dia satu - satunya mantan yang **_MUTUSIN BUKAN DIPUTUSIN._**

Harap capslock, bold, italic, underline. Sepanjang sejarah Taeyong pacaran baru kali ini diputusin, alasannya karena Jhonny mau balik ke Amerika. Nggak kuat LDR. Jhonny itu orangnya sibuk, pergaulannya luas dan nggak mungkin baginya buat fokus di satu titik doang. Dia masih muda, masih bebas buat milih 'katanya'. Mungkin itulah yang bikin Taeyong gamon lama.

Dan waktu Taeyong curhat sama Jennie sobat se bobroknya kalau dia udah move on. Jennie mah seneng - seneng aja. Hampir setahun dia dengerin keluhan Taeyong soal Jhonny kan lama - lama empet. Makanya waktu Taeyong bilang lagi suka ama cowok dia langsung sujud syukur.

G. juga sih.

Tapi begitu tahu orangnya Jennie langsung istigfar, mendadak inget Tuhan. Masalahnya yang di incer Taeyong ini Jaehyun! Anak Kyai! Yang punya Pondok Darussalam! Yang malemnya ikut kajian dimasjid tiap habis magrib bukannya teler - teleran sambil goyangin kepala!

Kadang Jennie pengen cekik Taeyong. Naksir orang nggak sadar diri emang.

"Serius laaah! Kalau nggak serius nggak mungkin gue belajar iqro!"

Jennie pijet kening. "Sadar diri kek! Dia tiap malem pakek kopiah lo tiap malem cuma pakek beha!"

"Siapa yang pakek beha?" sohib gesreknya nambah satu. Jisoo. Cewek yang otaknya mungkin rada gedean simpanse. Tapi sayang dia cantik. Coba enggak, nggak bakal masuk Taeyong Squad. "Oh iya gue lihat Jaehyun jalan sama Ten masa"

"Anjing! serius lo?"

Jisoo ngangguk pakai muka - muka polos. Jennie nyinyir "Ngomong masih pake anjing ngarep di notice Jaehyun. Nyebut dulu coeg!"

"Diem dulu sat!" sembur Taeyong, tapi Jennie sih udah kebal lahir batin. "Jis lo lihat dimana?"

"Tadi sih waktu gue lewat FT papasan ama mereka, kayaknya mau ke BEM deh. seinget gue Ten sekretaris Tim Umum FE buat Ospek tahun ini"

"ANYING! KOK DAEWHI NGGAK LAPOR KE GUE KALO TEN JADI SEKRETARIS?!"

"Makanya gue bilang ngaca dulu kalau mau gebet Jaehyun. Saingan lu Ten, anak

mantan rektor dosen agama! Dia pakai Jilbab sampai dada bukan elo yang umbar dada!"

 _fyi_ Dibanding nama - nama diatas Ten itu ancaman, musuh terbesar kalau kata Taeyong. Jelas, dia deket ama Jaehyun, selalu ke pengajian bareng satu UKM, mana dia wakilnya pula. Sering ketemu, anaknya kalem, sopan, santun, ramah, menantu idaman pokoknya. kalau dibandingkan dia mah, Taeyong hanya sekedar rempahan rengginang.

"Ah elo mah Jen! cari cara kek apa kek! masa iya gue mesti masuk UKKI dulu? kasian baju - baju gue dong entar!"

"Bego! cogan masih banyak! segitu amat sama Jaehyun?! Minhyun, Daniel, Seungwoo, oh iya kak Sehun! dia kan lagi LDR ama kak Luhan! PHO in aja kali! Atau nggak ada Jimin sama Jungkook"

"Eh! Jangan Jimin! Lo mau digorok kak Yoongi?!" potong Jisoo inget inget seniornya yang manis - manis meriam bellina. Sadis cuk!

"Oh iya lupa ada macannya" Jennie manggut - manggut terus lanjut "Mikir dulu kek Yong! Jaehyun mah anak santri dari orok! Sholat lancar lo cuma setahun sekali itupun kalo lo nggak molor sholat ied! Bawannya Qur'an, lo mah boro - boro Qur'an! Iqro aja belum selesai!"

Taeyong mayun ngerucutin bibir. Bener sih kata Jennie, kalau bukan kesemsem sama Jaehyun dia nggak bakal pakai _cardigan_ panjang biasanya cuma tank top ama sweter tipis, kaos ketat, bawahan pendek. Sekarang dia bahkan kadang pakai rok panjang. Meski pakaian oke kadang mulut suka lupa di rem.

"Tapi gue cuma suka Jaehyun gimana?" tanya Taeyong mendadak melankolis. Kalau gini sih Jennie angkat tangan.

"Bodo amat!" Pekik Taeyong tiba - tiba. sukses buat cicak jatuh. "Gue putusin bakalan lanjut iqro jilid dua!"

Jennie elus dada. Susah ngomong sama orang yang lagi jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _hyyy its ma first jaeyong ff_

 ** _lanjut or delete?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pasar

**Keluarga sakinah (4)**

 **Bunda jiyoung :** Kak besok temenin mama ke pasar

 **Taeyong :** jam berapa mah?

 **Bunda jiyoung :** habis subuh jam set 5 aja biar nggak kena macet

 **Taeyong :** Jir pagi amat? sama echan aja mah!

 **Papa on TOP :** kak bahasanya, mau papa sita lagi kartu kreditnya?

 **Taeyong :** typo pah! itu dih maksudnya :(

 **Bunda** **jiyoung :** nggak bisa kak, echan ada ulangan kimia, belajar katanya besok pagi

 **Taeyong :** BELAJAR APAAAN?! TIAP HARI REMED!

 **Heachannie :** KEMARIN GW DAPET 80 BUAT MATEMATIKA YA!

 **Taeyong :** HALAAH BACOOT! NILAI LO NAIK KAN CUMA DAPET CONTEKAN YANG PAS DOANG!

 **Taeyong :** OH IYA LO KAN ANAK IPS NYET!

 **Bunda Jiyoung :** BERISIK! BACOT KALIAN!

 **Bunda Jiyoung :** Pokoknya kakak yang nemenin mamah besok titik!

 **Taeyong :** Jangan pagi - pagi lah mah.. kakak nggak bisa nonton Ustadz Maulana sama Mamah Dedeh entar :)

 **Haechannie :** MAMA DEDEH PANTAT LO! TIAP HARI NONTONNYA INSERT AMA RUMPI NO SECRET SOK SOK AN MAMA DEDEH LO NYET!

 **Taeyong :** YANG TIAP HARI NONTON DANGDUT PANTURA DIEM!

 **Taeyong :** kenapa nggak ke mall aja sih mah?! kan ntar malem bisa

 **Bunda Jiyoung :** hemat kak elaaah! murah di pasar

 **Bunda Jiyoung** : nggak bisa mama mau nonton mas tama ntar malem

 **Taeyong :** Dih sok sok an hemat kemaren beli tas harga 300jt dicoret pakek tipe x hemat

 **Haechannie :** Dih kaya lo nggak tau aja.. paling duitnya mau di pake buat beli tas baru lagi

 **Bunda Jiyoung :** tuh tahuuuuu

 **Bunda Jiyoung :** BODO AMAT POKOKNYA TEMENIN MAMAH KALO NGGAK KARTU KREDIT MAMAH BLOKIR!

 **Taeyong :** anyiiiiing

 **Haechannie :** HAHAHA SUKURIN LO NYET!

 **Papa on TOP :** kakak sama adek sekolah naik angkot ya besook

 _Double anyiiiing_

* * *

JUNG JAEHYUN

LEE TAEYONG

AKAD

GS!

ROMANCE DRAMA

* * *

Satu yang bikin Taeyong gondok setengah mati kalau nemenin mamanya tercinta Si Kanjeng Ratu Nyai Jiyoung belanja di pasar itu ketika terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Dimana dia ketemu temen arisan yang nggak sengaja papasan.

Katanya cuma nyapa ngobrol dia sama Haechan beli bakso nyampe 3 mangkok nggak kelar - kelar. Ini kalau dia berangkat haji sama pulang belum kelar nih mamanya ngobrol.

Mana temen mamanya syar'i banget lagi. Pake gamis panjang jilbab khimar khalifa yang panjangnya sampai pinggu warna peach. Cantik, kinclong, beda banget mamanya yang pakai rok span sama blouse padahal ke pasar doang.

 _orang kaya mah bebasss_

Sama - sama cantik sih tapi gitu. Adem aja lihat temen mamanya, apalagi kalau lagi senyum. Beuh bidadari surga ini mah. Kapan mamahnya dapat hidayah?

 _Lo juga kapan yong?_

"Ini teh Taeyong sama Heechan? mani geulis pisan ini mah"

Taeyong yang tadi anteng diem manis (jaga image) langsung senyum begitu di panggil.

 _fyi_ Heechan ikut, ketauan boong soalnya.

"Oh iya sampai lupa.. kenalin ini tante Jaejoong, temen mamah waktu di pesantren dulu"

Heechan yang lagi minum milkuat keselek.

Taeyong pengen ngumpat.

 _Lah si anjir mamahnya yang sosialita hedon mantan anak pesantren?!_

Taeyong puk - puk heechan untung milkuatnya nggak dia minum tadi. Milkuat di kasih mamahnya soalnya mau ikut. Dikira anak TK. Padahal dia kan maunya _Jack daniel's._

G

"Halo tante saya Taeyong" katanya lembut. Beda banget sama kenyataan. Heechan sampai mau muntah biskuat.

"Oh iya tante teh sama anak tante tadi juga tadi.. dia pamit mau beli sarung bentar katanya tadi"

Ini kalau mamahnya kualitas unggul anaknya macem apa ya? Taeyong jadi bayangin bakalan seganteng Jaehyun nggak yah?

Eh seganteng apapun Jaehyun mah tetep nomor iji bagi Taeyong. Kalau khilaf ya paling dia khilafnya ama oppa oppa roti sobek di seberang dunia sana.

"Oh itu orangnya!" si tante cantik nunjuk - nunjuk. Taeyong nggak bisa lihat.

 _pendek soalnya :)_

"A' sini A' umi kenalin sama anak temen umi"

Aa' panggilannya. Aduuh lembut banget lagi manggilnya beda banget sama mamanya yang kadang bacotin dia. _Taeyong mah sabar orangnya._

Anaknya cowok, seumuran Jaehyun kali ya? tinggi banget. Rambutnya item, Pakai kaos putih sama celana jeans. Punya lesung pipi. Taeyong nyipitin matanya. Kok pernah kenal?

WANJIRRRRR

"Kenalin ini anak tante. namanya Jaehyun"

Pengen mati aja Taeyong rasanya.

Kalau ditanya apa keinginan Taeyong itu kenal Jaehyun, impiannya jadi pacar Jaehyun, nah cita - citanya jadi istri Jaehyun.

 _YA TAPI KETEMU CALON SUAMI MASA KUCEL BEGINI?!_

Taeyong merana. Ini gara - garanya mamanya nyeret dia gitu aja. belum mandi cuma cuci muka, baju seadanya. Kaos _oversized_ sama jeans doang. Mana sendalnya pake sendal jepit punya bi Minah lagi.

Dibandingin Jaehyun yang wangi gini Taeyong berasa gembel.

Sekarang mereka lagi makan bubur bertiga. Iya bertiga.

Jaehyun, Taeyong, Heechan.

Kan setan :)

Tadinya mau Taeyong buang aja Heechan ke empang biar nggak ganggu. Tapi mau dikata, biar tidak menimbulkan fitnah. Padahal mah Taeyong mau - mau aja dighibahin kalau sama Jaehyun.

Yah... anggap aja mereka lagi sarapan sekeluarga. Suami, istri, sama pembantu.

"Oh... jadi kamu anak ilkom? pantes nggak pernah lihat" suaranya itu kalau kata Taeyong nafas aja Tulus kalah merdu.

"Haha... aku juga jarang lihat kamu" Kata Taeyong boongnya kebangetan. Jadi grogi dia kalau ditatap kaya gini. Mana pakai aku - kamu.

Taeyong kan gakuku ganana jadinya.

Heechan mau muntah rasanya. Ini kakaknya kalau biasanya ngomong bikin bayi sawan jadi alus begini merinding dia.

"Oh iya Heechan sekolah dimana?" Tanya Jaehyun ke Heechan.

Heechan yang dari tadi sibuk balesin ayang bebnya a.k.a Mark langsung noleh disuguhin senyuman Jaehyun. Manis cuy! Ini kalau dia dapet Jaehyun rela deh Heechan buang si bule kw.

"Di Al-azhar kak" jawabnya ikut - ikutan senyum manis. Pengen Taeyong jitak aja rasanya.

"Udah kelas 3 ya rencana mau lanjutin dimana?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Lama - lama Taeyong jadi keki. Sekali - kali notice dia kek, masa baru pertama kali ngobrol yang dibahas jenglot sampingnya ini?

"Niatnya sih mau di UB kalau nggak ITB, tapi sekarang mah asal seniornya kak Jaehyun jangankan UI sekelas IPDN aku jabanin deh"

 _Tai ledig!_

Menel banget si Heechan. Taeyong pengen jambak rambut Heechan rasanya. Biar otaknya lepas sekalian. Mana Jaehyun ketewa lebar banget lagi.

Kan hati Taeyong lemah.

"Oh iya udah jam delapan aja ini" kata Jaehyun sambil lihat jam hitam digital. Diem - diem Taeyong catet. Jaehyun suka pakai jam. Siapa tahu ntar anniversary pertama dia ngado jam.

 _Anniversary dengkulmu_

Kalian mau sholat dhuha bareng? sekalian nunggu umi sama tante selesai belanja.. kayaknya bakal lama juga.. tadi aku lihat masjid dekat sana"

mampus! Shubuh aja kadang lupa coret ganti sering. Apalagi Dhuha?! Mau di iyain Taeyong nggak siap. Mau nolak ntar nggak dapet kesempatan dong.

"Maaf kak aku nggak bisa... ada tamu bulanan soalnya.. kak Taeyong tuh dia bisa"

 _BANGSAT! GILIRAN GINIAN LO KASIH GUE NYET?!_

Taeyong protes dalam hati sambil senyum tipis. Punya adek nggak nguntungin amat ini. Dijual di Olz juga belum tentu laku. nggak cincaayy.

"Iya nggak papa kok.. Taeyong mau ikut?"

Kalau di kasih senyuman semanis ini sih. Ya kali Taeyong nolak.

Kan udah di bilang tadi. Hati Taeyong lemah :)

* * *

 _Iya ini retcheh nggak usah di jelasin_

 _oh iya dapet salam dari Ten :_

 _kalyeaan semuaaa suuucyiiiiiih akuu penuuuh dosaaaaah_


	3. Chapter 3 : Masak

Satu hal yang nggak pernah Taeyong suka. Wajah _bare facenya._ Taeyong Anandira Putri yang kemana - mana make up selalu on. Ketemu dosen pembimbing aja pake gincu nomer 23. Untung dosennya tebel iman. Kan bibirnya ketjupable.

Dan sekarang dia harus nunjukkin wajah polos sucih tydack berdosanya sama Jaehyun.

 _Taeyong habis wudhu gengs._

Sholat Dhuha diimamin calon masa depan.

 _Ayem banget Masya Allah._

Apalagi waktu baca Al-fatikah doang, mau terbang aja Taeyong rasanya. Pengen banget buru - buru dinikahin aja kalau gini mah. Nggak usah nunggu wisuda apalagi S2 Taeyong siap lahir batin kok :)

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun heran lihat Taeyong yang selepas keluar dari masjid nunduk terus. Dia sempat mikir sandalnya hilang tadi.

"Nggak papa kok" jawab Taeyong kalem banget. Ini kalau mamanya denger udah kejang - kejang pasti.

Coba aja tadi bawa masker, kan Jaehyun nggak perlu lihat wajahnya yang nggak mulus tanpa make up gini.

"Terus kenapa nunduk terus coba?" Jaehyun jadi gemes sendiri sama Taeyong yang dari tadi nutupin wajah pakai rambut ataupun poninya.

Kalau kata Jennie sih _malu - malu anjing_

Taeyong cuman gelengin kepala doang. Ini dia khawatir bentukan wajah polosnya kaya gimana, soalnya nggak pernah satu mantanpun yang pernah lihat wajah polosnya. Taeyong jadi takut Jaehyun ilfil, siapa tahu ntar wajahnya produksi minyak atau malah jerawatan? Tapi Taeyong rajin facial sih, pake emas kalau sama mama Jiyoung.

Habis itu mereka diam. Hening. Nggak percakapan. Jaehyun sibuk jalan di depan Taeyong sibuk misuh misuh nutupin muka. Sampai akhirnya Taeyong yang emang dasarnya mulutnya keturunan mama Jiyoung belum diem kalau belum disumpel dia nyeletuk aja. Nggak sengaja padahal berharap Jaehyun budek mendadak.

"Jae cewek cantik menurut mu gimana sih?" _bohay kaya gue atau datar kaya Ten?_ lanjutnya dalam hati laknat.

Jaehyun diem sebentar dia noleh terus lihat Taeyong yang nggak sadar, nggak nutupin muka polosnya.

 _Astagfirullah_

Buru - buru Jaehyun alihin pandangan. Ingat kata Abinya. Pandangan pertama diturunkan dari Allah SWT dan pandangan kedua diturunkan dari syaiton. Jaehyun nggak mau zina mata. Taeyong tanpa make up itu...

 _cantik :)_

* * *

JUNG JAEHYUN

LEE TAEYONG

AKAD

GS!

ROMANCE DRAMA

* * *

"Jae anak - anak dari Hima jurusan katanya mau ngadain rapat nanti sehabis Dzuhur"

Jaehyun lagi lihat daftar nama maba baru yang baru masuk ke emailnya langsung lihat kearah Ten yang udah berdiri di depannya sambil bawa catetan sama _clip board._

"Oh iya terus nanti BEM Univ katanya mau ngadain rapat juga buat semua ketua BEM Fakultas wajib ikut katanya"

"Kapan itu?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil minum air putih tadi yang dibawa Ten. "Btw makasih ya airnya" lanjutnya sambil senyum manis.

Buru - buru Ten alihin pandangannya, sok sibuk sama kertas yang dia bawa. Lihat senyum Jaehyun dengan dimple ciri khasnya itu...

 _fa biayyi aalaaai robbikumaa tukazzibaan_

"Malem kayaknya jam 7 an sehabis isya'"

Jaehyun ngangguk - anggukin kepalanya doang. "Ya udah aku aja yang dateng masih sempet kok, ntar kamu sama Winwin bilang ke anak hima lain suruh kasih daftar lengkap koor lap sama koor konsumsi yang belum ya?"

"Oh iya" Ten buru - buru rogoh _goodie bag_ yang dia bawa tadi. "Ini kamu makan dulu sebelum dzuhur, titipan dari bunda sekalian dia tanya kok kamu lama nggak kelihatan gitu katanya"

Jaehyun anggukin kepalanya terus ambil kotak bekal yang dibawa Ten, dulu sejak dia sibuk jadi anggota aktif BEM fakultas Ten emang sering bawain dia bekel. Lagian Jaehyun nggak mau mikir yang aneh - aneh. Mereka itu temenan sering ketemu di pengajian jadi akrab, lagi pula Ten orangnya juga nggak _neko - neko._

Makasih ya Ten, bilang bunda kapan - kapan aku mampir kalau ada waktu luang"

Setelah itu mereka sibuk sama urusan masing - masing. Ten yang balik ngurusin surat masuk keluar buat Rektor dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu diujung ruangan, di celah pintu yang kebuka 3 biji oknum lagi cengo ditempat. Taeyong yang tadinya mau ketemu Daehwi buat bisnis stalker sama kang mas Jaehyun harus dihadapi sama pemandangan yang mengoyak hati, jantung, jiwa, dan raganya.

 _lebay anjirr.._

Jisoo sama Jennie cuma bisa puk - puk Taeyong pelan.

"Jir elo mah kalah jauh Tae, bawain bekel, ketemu bunda.. mundur aja mundurr" ini Jennie.

"Kalo kata gue sih lulus langsung nikah mereka" kalau yang ini Jisoo.

 _Meanwhile_ Taeyong lagi diem sambil ngeremes formulir pendaftaran UKKI, UKM yang diketuai sama Jaehyun. Dalam hati absen satu isi kebun binatang.

 _sakit kokoro adek bang :(_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MASYA ALLAH KAAAAK ITU GAREM SATU GAYUNG BUAT APAAN?!"

"KAAK MAMA MINTANYA KETUMBAR BUKAN BIJI WIJEN!"

"YA ALLAH KAK ITU JAHE BUKAN LENGKUAS!"

"ITU CABENYA JANGAN BANYAK - BANYAK! KAKAK AJA UDAH PEDES MACEM BIJI CABE!"

Yang terakhir itu Haechan btw.

"YA UDAH INI GIMANA?! JANGAN MARAH - MARAH MULU! MAU NGAJARIN MASAK NGGAK SIH?!"

"YA GIMANA MAU SABAR?! BIKIN SUP SAMA SAYUR LODEH AJA BIKIN SATU KELUARGA SEKARAT GITU?!"

Taeyong kicep, susah emang punya nyokap mantan ketua orasi kampus. Ini papanya nemu dimana coba?

Sedangkan Mama sama Haechan cuma ngelus dada, ngajarin Taeyong masak itu sama aja ngajarin anak umur lima tahun logaritma sama eksak. Nguras emosi sama tenaga.

Iya, gara - gara kemaren Ten kasih bekal buat Jaehyun, Taeyong paginya udah rusuh bangunin mamanya yang lagi main sama papa TOP.

Main Uno masudnya :)

Untung mamanya nggak punya riwayat jantung waktu anaknya yang (mungkin) perawan itu minta diajarin masak. Biasanya nyuruh masak mie aja lembek.

Tapi begitu ngajarin langsung Taeyong masak mending dia mundur. Terserah Taeyong mau masakin suaminya nanti pasir sama batu Mama Jiyoung masa bodo.

capek cuy. Haechan aja yang kadang bangornya bikin orang satu komplek misuh - misuh dia aja bisa masak meski cuma telur dadar yang dalam bahasanya Haechan omlete.

"Udah ah kak, mama capek lama - lama. Ini sup aja udah ngabisin kol 2 kilo.. bangkrut lama - lama mamah"

Taeyong cemberut. "Yaelah cuma dua kilo ini.. ntar beli lagi laaah"

"Heh dikira papa sama mama boker keluar dolar?! kamu aja beli gincu sampe satu juta! Mamah jual diri ini ntar"

"Jangan maaah! kasian papah!" sahut Haechan yang dari tadi duduk di bar kecil pemisah dapur sama meja makan. "Kak Taeyong tuh jual aja, biar guna dikit"

"Anjir! kek lo guna aja! Bisanya cuma ngabisin duit buat beli durek sama Mark!"

"Masya allah kak Taeyong... aku nggak pernah ya kaya gituu.. kakak aja tuh dulu sering koleksi kondom sama kak Jhonny"

"Dusta asli... orang kemaren gue liat lo tukeran ludah sama Mark di kamar. Gimana rasanya? enak?"

Mamah Jiyoung mijit keningnya. Punya anak dua nggak ada yang bener. Ini antara dia yang salah gaya sama suaminya atau emang dulu waktu hamil kebanyakan ghibahin Miyabi sampe anaknya bentukannya kaya gini?

Ini kalau ngehapus nama anak di KK gampang mau dia tuker aja sama anak tetangga sebelah yang kalem banget itu. Kalau perlu balikin lagi dalem perut. Tapi disitu mumpung ada pisau, bunuh anak sendiri hukumnya apa ya?

"Udah berisik! Bacotan kalian nggak mutu tau nggak!" sentaknya langsung. Pengen balik tidur aja dia. "Mama mau tidur.. aja beresin. Bi Minah lagi shopping hari ini jadi nggak dateng"

Buru - buru Taeyong pasang muka imut terus gelendotan macam anak monyet dilengan mamanya. "Ih maaaa jangan duluuu aku belum selesai ini"

Taeyong nggak rela kalah saing sama Ten, kan dia maunya bawa bekal buat Jaehyun rasa cinta besok.

"Mama ngajarin kamu masak lama - lama kamu yang mama masak! lemot banget sumpah!" Mama Jiyoung udah nggak sabar pengen ngerebus Taeyong rasanya.

"Ya maaf namanya juga belajar... "

Mama Jiyoung buang nafas. "Lagian kamu kenapa sih tumben - tumbenan minta diajarin masak?! biasanya mama masak kamu malah ngebo"

"Yaiyalah kalo mau jadi calon istri yang baik harus bisa masaaaak!"

"Ceileeeh calon istri.. calon suaminya ada emang?" tanya Haechan, heran. Ini kakaknya nggak ketuker waktu dilampu lalu lintas tadi kan?

"Ya ada laaah"

"Siapa emang?" mama ikutan kepo. Anaknya yang biasanya pacaran putus nyambung kaya karet gelang ngomongin calon suami.

Kan aneh.

"Aa' Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong polos.

Mama Jiyoung diem. Haechan melongo. Kakaknya beneran nggak waras ini.

"JAEHYUN ANAKNYA PAK YUNHO? ANAK TEMEN ARISAN MAMA?" tanya Mama Jiyoung histeris. Gila. Ini sih anaknya nggak nyadar diri banget.

Taeyong ngangguk. Giliran Haechan yang histeris.

"YA GILA DIA MAU SAMA LO?!"

"TAU IH KAKAK NGACA COBA SANA!" tambah Mama Jiyoung nyelekit. "Jaehyun kesambet kolong wewe mana mau sama kakak ih?!"

nyelekit part 2

"MAMAH IIH BUKANNYA DI DUKUNG MALAH IKUTAN HAECHAN SIH?!" Taeyong protes. Dia anak mereka bukan sih? Jangan - jangan dia anak pungut.

Taeyong mulai nge drama.

"Dih dukung sih dukung.. tapi kalo sekelas Jaehyun, mama sih kasian Jaehyunnya! kamu yang tiap hari nongkrong sama siapa itu karin karin? siapa chan?"

"Awkarin mah grup takis, sekarang udah bubar.. dengernya mantannya meninggal kemarin.. "

"Ih serius? Oka itu bukan sih?"

Malah gosip. Ikan dugong! disautin lagi sama si Mama.

"MAMAH MAH TERUS INI GIMANA?!"

Jiyoung hela nafas. Ini anak kalau kesel bahaya juga. Ntar sertifikat rumah dibakar lagi.

"Kak mending cari yang lain deh.. temeb tongkronganmu kan kece - kece.. Anak bunda Maia itu siapa Al? Iya sama Al aja"

"Udah punya pacar maah sama Alyssa!" koreksi Haechan.

"Ya udah kan ada Varrel juga"

"Udah jadian ama Wilona. Mama kudet ih" kata Taeyong kurang ajar.

"Ya udaah kan banyak ini temenmuu cari satu gituu.. kalo perlu phoin Al, siapa tahu mama sama Bunda Maia besan.. jangan Jaehyun kasian mamah sama dia dapet kamu. Masa iya dia dapetnya kamu sih? lagian sainganmu ini Ten.. anaknya Ustadz Kyuhyun. Kamu mah kalah saing udaaah. Mamah sih kalau jadi Tante Jaejoong ya pilih Ten kemana - mana"

Nyelekit part 3

Kok tai banget sih? Mana Haechan ngakak kenceng dibelakang.

Kan asyu :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _pendek ya? emang sengaja_

 _gue nggak ada moood...gara - gara makrab kemarin anjirr... masa iya baper ama pacar temen gue :( jadi kalo garing harap maklum_

 _buat mas yang tadi jadi juri waktu gw audisi dance... senyummu mengalihkan dunia ku maas :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Tembus

Kalau tanya kenapa Taeyong bisa suka Jaehyun yang pada dasarnya punya Akhlakul Karimah beda banget sama Taeyong yang kalau pergi ke masjid pasti langsung buat mamahnya sujud syukur.

Dua makhluk yang pada dasarnya beda bisa ketemu itu. Beda fakultas, beda aliran, beda alam lagi. Satunya adem satunya panas.

Itu berawal masuk awal semester sehabis hibernasi liburan panjang. Taeyong yang waktu itu pulang agak siangan karena ada dua matkul waktu itu. Dan mata kuliah terakhir yang sukses buat dia engap, baru pertemuan pertama udah dikasih tugas jurnal.

Kan asu :)

Jadinya sepanjang waktu Taeyong cuma misuh - misuh. Mana dia lagi pms terus dua cecunguknya (Read: Jennie, Jisoo) bolos nggak ajak - ajak. Supir nggak bisa jemput, pesen grab hp mati.

"Anjing!" Taeyong mulai mengeluarkan kata - kata mutiara. "Ya kali lo berdua nggak bisa jemput njing!"

Tadinya mau nebeng Yuta. Tapi Yutanya malah bilang. "Boleh! tapi ntar dulu ya? mau download bokep dulu! wifi lagi kenceng nih"

"Cot"

Terus ganti Jimin. "Boleh! Tapi ntar ya kalo gue udah bangkit abis ditusuk kapak sama kak Yoongi"

"Anjir" Taeyong lupa pawang Jimin buas.

Nebeng Scoups "Ntar ya nunggu Jeonghan selesai kramas dulu"

Sampe Hyungsuk ama Sooman nikah punya 3 cucu juga nggak bakalan kelar itu njir. Jadinya Taeyong cuman luntang - luntung doang.

"Mbak... "

Suara dibelakang Taeyong yang dengan sombongnya dia cuekkin. Taeyong juga udah PD kalau manggil dia. Soalnya udah sering Taeyong digodain jadi dia tebal iman. Meski kadang kalau ganteng dia godain balik.

"Mbak... "

Panggil suara berat itu lagi. Taeyong masih cuek. Paling juga minta ID line kalo nggak kontaknya.

Taeyong kibas rambut dulu.

"Mbak... Itu belakangnya tembus"

LAH SIANJIRRRR!

* * *

JUNG JAEHYUN

LEE TAEYONG

AKAD

GS!

ROMANCE DRAMA

* * *

"Anjirr!" reflek Taeyong pengen lihat kebelakng. Dia cuma pakai _high waist jeans_ warna putih abu-abu _crop tee_ sama _boomber jacket_ nggak bisa nutupin bagian belakangnya.

Taeyong panik celingukan nggak bisa lihat. Sumpah malu banget dia kalau misalnya bocor dari tadi di kelas. Soalnya kelasnya di lantai tiga mana fakultasnya bagian tengah kampus. Berapa banyak pasang mata itu yang lihat coba?

"Pakai ini dulu aja" sepasang tangan putih yang mungkin alusnya bisa buat arena _ice skating_ terulur kasih _denim jacket_ warna biru donker.

Mata bulet Taeyong lihat cowok yang udah bikin dia malu ngasih tahu kalau tembus tadi. Dan begitu tahu wajahnya Taeyong makin malu.

 _kok ganteng?_

Kan Taeyong tengsin jadinya. Ancur udah imagenya. Mana dia melongo lagi bibirnya buka tutup mirip ikan arwana.

"Mbak?" panggil cowok itu sekali lagi. Mastiin dia omong sama orang bukannya penghuni kampus.

"Eh iya mas?" Taeyong langsung sadar, tadinya yang pengen nyolok orang langsung berubah total. Suaranya dialusin. Senyum dimanis - manisin. Siapa tahu itu cowok mau diajak tukeran Id line.

Cowok yang tingginya sekitar 175 itu senyum. Duh pipinya berlubang bruh. Taeyong kan jadi tambah gemes. Jadi deg - deg an kan dia.

"Ini bisa pakai jaket saya dulu buat nutupinnya" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Oh iya mas makasih banget" tangan kecil Taeyong ambil jaket yang di kasih tadi buat diikat dipinggangnya.

"Ya sudah saya permisi dulu mbak.. Assalamu'alaikum"

Taeyong diam. Dia nggak jawab. Dia masih terpana. Entah kenapa dia merasa merinding. Bukan karena takut, kaki cowok tadi masih nginjek tanah kok. Tapi ada hal lain dari diri cowok itu yang buat Taeyong ngerasa...

kagum?

Ini pertama kalinya ada cowok yang baik tanpa modus. Yang nolongin dia tanpa minta id line, nomer wa, dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Cowok yang bahkan nggak natap dia langsung dalam lima menit. Cowok yang ngobrol tanpa tanya nama dan alamat dia kaya petugas sensus.

Dia beda. Cara dia senyum dan omong itu. Entah kenapa rasanya Taeyong berasa dihargai.

Dan mungkin sejak itu Taeyong mulai jadi pengikut setia Jaehyun. Mendeklarikan diri sebagai _Jaehyun's wife soon to be._

Kan goblok :)

Nge-greet aja nggak berani. Papasan aja gemeter. sok sok an _soon to be._

Contoh nyatanya adalah sekarang. Jaehyun yang cuma ada sekitar 5 meter di depannya. Ralat diseberangnya, lagi makan - makan di burjo sekitar kampus. Nggak tahu lagi omongin apa yang pastinya seru buat mereka. Taeyong pengen ikut nimbrung, tapi takut kalau yang diomongin dalil hadits, fiqih, sama tajwid. Ntar Taeyong kelihatan begonya kalau tiba - tiba dateng terus nyautnya mat tobi'i. Soalnya dia taunya itu doang, itupun kemaren dari mamanya yang konon katanya mantan anak pesantren. Taeyong juga nggak paham itu gimana pesantren mau terima mamanya.

Alasan lain kenapa Taeyong nggak mau gabung adalah.

Disana ada Ten :)

Duduk berhadapan sama Jaehyun entah bahas apa. Ya meskipun mereka ramai - ramai sih sekitar 10 orangan, tapi kan tetep aja Taeyong adem panas lihatnya apalagi Jaehyun ketawa lebar banget, keliatan seneng banget gitu.

Sedangkan dia apasih? Cuma sebagai penikmat senyumnya aja udah cukup kok :)

Meski kadang Taeyong itu suka keras kepala sering sesumbar dengan sombongnya kalau suatu saat Jaehyun yang bakalan ucapin ijab kabul di depan papanya, tetep aja lihat perbedaan mereka yang jauh kaya gini bikin Taeyong sadar. Jaehyun itu jauh, sedeket apapun itu.

"Taeyooooooooooong!"

Sumpah rasanya Taeyong pengen sumpel aja mulut tu orang. Sampah emang dia kan jadi nggak bisa menghayati keindahan Aa' Jaehyun.

"Berisik!" sembur Taeyong pada Yuta yang nyengir lima jari diatas jok motor gede punyanya. Ini kalau dia nggak nebeng Yuta udah dia sumpel sampah mulutnya.

Yuta cuma cengengesan diatas motor CB punyanya. "Yong sorry gue nggak bisa nebengin lo nih"

"Hah?" Yuta kampret tau gini dari tadi dia nebeng Jisoo atau Jennie aja meskipun jadi obat nyamuk. Maklum dia jomblo nggak ndeng masih _soon to be._ "Kenapa sih? Tau gini gue nebeng Jennie aja dari tadi. Tai lo!"

"Sorry deh sorry gue mau nganterin mak ke pasar nih"

Taeyong hela nafas, mau elus dada. Meskipun kata Yuta rada tepos tapi masih berasa kok. "Si goblok! Mak lu di Jepang tahes!"

Yuta balik cengesen, pengen banget Taeyong getok giginya pake palu. "Yah ketauan sorry wks!" tangannya kasih V-sign.

"Mau kemana sih lo? Anterin gw bentar kek"

"No no no! Gue mau pergi sama Bebeb Winwin nih!"

 _fyi._ Winwin itu temennya Ten yang dari semester satu katanya udah jadi inceran hak mutlak Yuta. Mereka satu jurusan dan waktu Ospek satu kelompok. Nggak paham juga itu. Cowok yang tontonannya tiap hari cuma Maria Ozawa, Sora Aoi, Ameri Ichinose, Rio Hamasaki bisa - bisanya nargetin Winwin. Kan goblok, ya kali Winwin mau notice nengok aja mutah kali dia. Tapi anehnya dia nggak nyerah malah kemaren Yuta nonton pengajian Ustadz Yusuf Mansyur di youtube. Kan kemajuan :)

INI _KENAPA GW TAHU BEGINIAN SIH MASYA ALLAH :))_

"Winwin temen Ten? Temen sekelas lo itu? yang nolak lu dua tahun berturut - turut? Kok bisa? pakek pelet apaan lo?! " tanya Taeyong beruntun. Ini sih kemajuan besar kalo Winwin beneran mau diajak jalan Yuta, orang salaman aja ogah. Yuta ke dukun mana ya? Kan Taeyong mau coba.

"Pelet pala lo!" ini kalau Yuta nggak naik motor dia udah toyor kepala Taeyong, ngomong nggak ada saringan. "Tadi Winwin minta tolong ditemenin ke Gramed, ya udah berhubung gue baik orangnya ya gue bantuin"

"Kang gojek!" habis itu Taeyong ketawa ngakak. Pantes Winwin mau, ya kali nggak mau diojekin gratis. "Goblok banget sia! Ato Winwinnya kepinteran?" lanjutnya erus ketawa lagi.

"Diem dulu njing!" Yuta sensi, ya kali nggak marah diketawain. Ini sih namanya permulaan, masih awal - awal. Sekarang sih nggak papa tukang ojek dulu siapa tahu besok bisa jadi nahkoda buat mengarungi rumah tangga kelak.

 _muntah pelangi :))_

"Bodo amat! terus gue gimana ini?! Pesenin grab gih, kalau bisa supirnya yang masih muda, ganteng, putih, tinggi, kalau perlu waktu senyum ada dimpelnya"

Bangke. untung temen. untung Yuta sabar. Untung Yuta lagi seneng.

makasih dek Winwin :))

"Minta boncengin pak hyungsuk apa pak sooman sono!"

"Elaah sensian amat sih lu! gitu aja pundung! Terus ini gue pulangnya gimana sat?!"

Sejenak rasanya Yuta pengen masukin gigi dan gas motornya gitu aja, terserah Taeyong ngesot Yuta masa bodo. Tapi berhubung Yuta lagi seneng dia cuam istigfar dalam hati.

"Gue dah minta tolong temen gue tenang aja"

Taeyong kernyitin dahinya. Temen Yuta kan temennya juga rata - rata. Sekumpulan manusia blangsak semua. "Siapa? jangan bilang lu nyuruh Gaga buat jemput gue lagi?! wah parah lu njing, kemaren aja gue disindir karin abis - abisan anjir"

Iya dulu Yuta pernah nyuruh temennya yang ternyata mantannya selebgram setongkrongannya yang jadinya malah nyepik dia. Taeyong sih nggak masalah mottonya kan sekali bacot ya bacotin balik. Tapi karena sekarang Taeyong sedang dalam masa taubat atau tahap pencitraan untuk Jaehyun ya kali Taeyong ladenin.

"Bukan nyet! Kemaren dia DM Winwin masa, ya kali gue nyuruh dia kesini"

"Gantengan lo kali Yut, muka kek bayu skak gitu aja kalah lo"

Kadang filternya Taeyong itu lupa pasang.

"Tumben lu pinter"

"Bacot ah! Ini yang jemput gue siapa? Lula spam ngajakin vlog ini ntar"

"Sabar anjir"

"Yuta... "

Duh.

Taeyong yang mau kasih kata kiasan buat Yuta kicep seketika. Suara bas yang masih terngiang waktu bacain dia Al-Fatihah sama Ad-Dhuha kemarin tiba - tiba berdenging.

Ini rasanya dia gemeter buat berdiri. Sementara Yuta ngobrol sama orang yang tadi manggil dia.

"Ini Jae yang gue suruh anterin tadi, kasian mamanya udah nunggu.. gue minta tolong ya?"

 _ASDFGHJKL SEJAK KAPAN YUTA TEMENAN SAMA JAEHYUN?!_

Duh.. Taeyong lupa caranya mau nafas. Disana, disampinh Yuta entah sejak kapan Jaehyun udah duduk stand by diatas motor scoopy punyanya. Padahal tadi masih asik bercanda sama Ten.

"Nih Yong yang gue maksud temen gue tadi" lanjut Yuta sambil nyengir lebar.

Kampret. Gimana mau boncengan, mau duduk aja kaki gemeter.

Pengen balikin Yuta ke Jepang aja rasanya.

"Oh hai yong" sapa Jaehyun sambil senyum manis.

Taeyong megap - megap. Jaehyun inget dia wooy! harap capslock. "Mau pergi sekarang atau nanti?"

sementara eksistensi Yuta yang pada dasarnya nggak penting terlupakan itu pamit unduru diri. "Gue duluan ya hati hati jae. Jantung Taeyong suka koprol"

Jaehyun ketawa kecil. "Oke hati hati Yut" setelah itu dia lihat Taeyong lagi. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Ini serius kan? dia naik scoopynya Jaehyun? Taeyong cuma ngangguk aja terus duduk di boncengan motor Jaehyun. Tapi sebelum motor nyala Jaehyun bilang.

"Pegangan belakang aja ya kalau misalnya aku ngebut entar atau rem mendadak? Maaf ya, kata Abi bukan Mukhrim"

Taeyong minta dinikahin sekarang boleh nggak sih?

* * *

sorry gaess slow update

persiapan debut showcase aku tuuh :)

mana dosen ngasih tugas banyak amad dah anjirr

maaf juga malah garing kriuk kriuk, bikin ngebut tjooy

kan ini genrenya bukan comedi juga :)

Tujuan part ini cuma bikin baper tapi nggak tau nyampe enggak :)

ADA GRUP JAEYONG? INVITE ME PLISSS


End file.
